


The Art of Creation.

by jxckxe



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Coffee, Gen, HySy ArtMask Studio, body parts, mask making
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-15
Updated: 2014-12-15
Packaged: 2018-03-01 15:03:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2777546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jxckxe/pseuds/jxckxe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Inspiration comes with a bang— loud noises from a stereo up too high, and an appetite too large to fill. If one were to peek into the locked up HySy ArtMask Studio, they would spot a ghoul reminiscent of his sadistic youth.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Art of Creation.

****

# [ **創造の芸術** ]

**[ ☠ ] —**  It always starts with a _ **BANG.**_

     He walks to his front door and opens it, only to flip HySy's sign over to closed. He looks down the pathway to make sure it's clear, that there will be no leftover straggling customers... and then he closes it and locks the studio up.

     The music begins with the flick of a wrist— the knob twists to the right, and the sound is _loud_. He can feel it exciting his pulse as the bass reverberates through the large room, causing his mask stands to vibrate with its intensity. Sunglasses are removed and appearances are _dropped_ as his sweater is shrugged off of his shoulders and left to sit on top of a lonely couch. Coffee is brewing and snacks are thawing in containers fresh out of his freezer. Fingers and eyeballs and _appendages_ taste better once they are no longer frozen solid, Uta reckons, and they come in handy when he's working against a tight deadline.

     He realizes along the way of becoming a mask maker that the very act of creating something beautiful makes him hungry beyond all reason. Perhaps there is a reason for it; an artist is never fully sane if their work is to be viewed by the general public as _profound_ , and as the only good mask maker amongst the ghoul community, Uta is a force to be reckoned with. He never feels fully sane when creating, when drawing up a design and seeing it come to life between his very hands. 

     His studio becomes his safe haven as creates, holding in all of his sadistic tendencies that he has carefully hidden from the public. No longer a teenager, this particular ghoul has deviated from his younger ways of living... although he has not changed in the same way that his good friend Yomo Renji has. He still has a particular _edge_ to him, something is still a skew in that mind of his.

     And he revels in it.

     Kaneki Ken's mask is no challenge for Uta to design— he has big plans for the half-ghoul. He wants to watch him flourish amongst the flames that threaten to engulf him. Like a _phoenix_ , he hopes that Kaneki will rise above all of the strife, and become something _phenomenal_ to look at. Everyone wants a show, something to be entertained by in a world filled with cruelty. And although Uta did not have any particular intention for all of this hardship to fall on poor, sweet  _Kaneki_ in particular, he believes everything happens for a reason.

     The mask is black—  _vinyl,_ and _tight_ ; it's fitted to Kaneki's face like an S&M bodysuit, and the thought makes Uta's sadistic smile curl up on his face as he puts on the final touches. He will expose his kakugan, the one he is unable to control when the desire to eat is overtaking him. He will force Kaneki to come to terms with his newfound identity, in his own way— in some twisted part of Uta's mind, he feels he is helping Kaneki to find himself. After all, being a ghoul is _fun_ , it's exhilarating— and he knows that ghouls will overtake the human race when the time is right. The food chain has changed, and the world has entered into a time of  _kill_ or  _be killed._

     The music increases and the bloodlust is strong as the mask is completed. As all of his savored snacks disappear from his line of sight, and as all of the coffee is emptied from the canister, Uta _knows_ what he needs to do. The sun has yet to come up, although it threatens to break over the horizon line soon... so before he sets out to deliver this precious work of art to Anteiku's finest waiter, Uta will hunt.

    One of the last sane thoughts to run through Uta's mind before his hunger completely overtakes him is of Kaneki. He idly wonders if he will one day fit the design of it, if the trials of the half-ghoul's life will expose a new version of him that will be exciting for the Pierrot to witness.

    After all, life's nothing but a show, and to an artist such as Uta, Kaneki's very _life_ has become the main attraction.


End file.
